kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Prime Rogue
is a Hyper Battle DVD of ''Kamen Rider Build, set to feature Gentoku Himuro using a new Fullbottle to assume a special form of Kamen Rider Rogue. Along with Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z, it was announced immediately following the broadcast of the final episode.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njRLf6MDksY Synopsis Misora, who had got irritated with Gentoku’s Fashion Sense, takes him out for shopping to buy new clothes. Over there he meets a boy but... Plot The show begins with narration from Gentoku, who recounts his past and Misora banning him from nascita for his odd fashion sense. The scene shifts to Gentoku at a nearby playground, who wonders on why nobody understands his fashion sense. Sento brings him the Prime Rogue Fullbottle as a compensation while his Sclash Driver is under maintenance. Misora calls him at that moment to buy new clothes at a local shopping mall. Arriving on foot, while Misora picks suitable clothes, Gentoku emerges with yet another odd outfit that was even noticed by Shou, a youth who refuses to wear anything than his late father's oversized jacket. After hearing his story from Shou's mother, Gentoku tries other outfits in disposal, which continue to disgust Misora, until the pair went outside to witness Hard Guardians led by Evolto attacking the mall. Having defeated the Guardians, Build is about to use the Genius Fullbottle but Evol swipes it with 'handkerchief covering swap magic trick' at the last minute and has Sento defeated, much to Sento comically shock. As Evol destroys several nearby buildings, Gentoku manages to rescue Shou's mother and encourages the boy to protect her. Misora tries to transform with Sento's Build Driver until Gentoku takes it and use in conjunction with Prime Rogue Fullbottle into Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. Using his newfound power, Rogue eliminates two Hard Guardians with ease and fights on equal strength against Evol. With encouragements from Shou, Prime Rogue defeats Evol when their finishers clash. Evol retreats as Prime Rogue reverts to Gentoku after the Fullbottle exhausted. While on their way home, Gentoku was given Shou's jacket as a token of appreciation but his happiness is short lived when Sento reveals that the Prime Rogue Fullbottle would take a month to repair. Continuity and Placement *It takes place before episode 42, which Gentoku started to wear a leather jacket. Characters Allies *Misora Isurugi *Hiroko Nanami *Shou Nanami Villains Cast * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : *Clerk: : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Evol: *Hard Guardian: , Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Hazard Trigger, Genius (failed) **Rogue ***Biotic: Prime Rogue Bottle ***Abiotic: N/A *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitRabbit Form **Rogue ***Prime Rogue Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider *'Form used:' **Evol ***Cobra Form (Phase 1) Errors *Misora holds the Build Driver upside down when attempting to equip it, though Gentoku snatched it out of her hands before she could. *When Gentoku equips the Build Driver, the equip sound is of Zi-O's Ridewatch insertion sound instead. This has been happening as of episode 43 of Kamen Rider Build when the riders would equip their belts. Notes *This special breaks the tradition started with Kamen Rider Drive's Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~ '' of featuring a Movie War/Heisei Generations villain on the first post-series Hyper Battle Video as none of the two Kaisei Mogamis or Bikaiser were present in this special. *The first set of clothing that Gentoku changed in the store share the same colour scheme with Kamen Rider Ichigo. Misora made a remark that he looks like a bug. *This is the last Hyper Battle DVD special to be released in the actual Heisei era, though not officially considered to be the last one in the franchise's Heisei lineup, which would instead be ''Kamen Rider BiBiBi no BibillGeiz. External Links Category:Hyper Battle Videos